Yuki Onna, la mujer de las nieves
by RukiaGallega
Summary: UA, cuento de hadas basado en la leyenda japonesa de la Yuki Onna. Había una vez un Príncipe Dragón que viajó al Norte y conoció a una extraña mujer en medio de una ventisca.


**N.A:** Inspirado en el capítulo 7 de _The Treachery of Beautiful Things _(A Castle in the Snow) de _starbursts and kisses_, basado en la leyenda japonesa de la Yuki Onna y con personajes de George R.R. Martin. Así que no hice mucho, la verdad.

**Yuki Onna, la Mujer de las Nieves**

Había una vez un Príncipe Dragón que vivía en el reino donde se pone el sol. Su padre, el rey, había muerto cuando era sólo un niño, dejándolo bajo el cuidado de su mejor amigo, el Señor del Grifo, hasta que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera heredar el trono.

Pero antes de ser rey, el príncipe quiso conocer el mundo. Viajó al reino del sol en el sur, donde su madre había nacido; a las ciudades libres del este, y a las fértiles tierras de agua, flores y colinas al oeste de la capital. Visitó el reino de las tormentas y el reino oculto entre montañas, y al final, llegó al reino del Norte.

El príncipe y su séquito atravesaron pantanos y colinas, y llegaron a un bosque que resonaba por las noches con la música de los lobos. Era invierno; el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve y el aire era de hielo, y los árboles se erguían a su alrededor en un silencio expectante.

Un día, el príncipe quiso dar un paseo a solas y se fue del campamento sin ser visto. Pero se alejó más de lo que pretendía, y acabó en un lugar que no conocía, vagando por las ruinas de un castillo largo tiempo olvidadas, invadidas por la vegetación. El mundo se había vuelto blanco de nieve y cielo invernal, y negro de árboles y piedras. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, una tormenta de nieve se estaba formando a su alrededor, y el príncipe creyó que ya nunca saldría de ese bosque, cuando de pronto los árboles se abrieron a su alrededor.

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente en el claro. Los árboles de hoja perenne eran centinelas vestidos de verde y blanco que mantenían al mundo alejado de aquel santuario natural. En medio del claro había un estanque de aguas tranquilas, negras como el vidriagón, y a su lado se alzaba un árbol de corteza blanca como el hueso y hojas rojas como la sangre, con el rostro solemne de un niño de unos diez años gravado en el tronco.

Y de rodillas frente a ese rostro, había una mujer.

Dio un paso hacia ella; la nieve amortiguaba todo sonido pero de alguna forma la mujer sintió su presencia, y se giró hacia él. El príncipe se quedó paralizado. Era preciosa. Tenía el cabello oscuro como una noche sin luna, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos grises como nubes de tormenta, y llevaba un vestido de hielo y luz de luna.

-Siento la intrusión- dijo el príncipe cuando recuperó la compostura-, me he perdido y no encuentro mi campamento. ¿Seríais tan amable de indicarme el camino, mi señora?

La mujer no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirándolo. De pronto, un par de ojos dorados relucieron desde las profundidades del bosque, y un lobo del tamaño de un caballo saltó de entre los árboles, situándose entre él y la mujer, mostrándole los colmillos con un gruñido amenazador. El príncipe retrocedió, asustado, y echó a correr por donde había venido. Oía los aullidos de un centenar de lobos tras él, y se giró para ver si lo seguían. Así que no vio la raíz que sobresalía de entre la nieve, tropezó y cayó rodando por una pendiente.

Intentó agarrarse a algo en vano, pero no dejó de rodar hasta que chocó contra un árbol. La nieve acumulada en sus ramas le cayó encima, y cuando se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintió la calidez de la sangre que manaba de una herida en su frente. Intentó levantarse, pero el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y su visión estaba borrosa. Entonces oyó unos suaves pasos que se acercaban, y la nieve crujió cuando alguien se arrodilló a su lado. Unos dedos fríos le acariciaron el cabello, y al alzar la vista vio unos ojos grises que lo miraban atentamente.

-Esta vez te dejaré vivir- dijo la mujer, con una voz suave y musical.- Pero tienes que prometerme que nunca le contarás a nadie lo que has visto. Si lo haces, volveré a por ti y te mataré. Promételo.

-Lo prometo- susurró el príncipe. La mujer pasó los dedos por sus párpados, y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó, estaba de nuevo en su cama, en su tienda, y cuando se llevó una mano a la frente, no tenía ninguna herida. "Ha sido un sueño", pensó.

Pero no podía olvidar a la mujer del bosque, y en lo que quedó de su viaje por el Norte prestó una especial atención a las leyendas locales. Las que más abundaban eran las historias sobre los Caminantes Blancos, criaturas despiadadas de ojos como el hielo, que recorrían los bosques en invierno para devorar a todo ser de sangre caliente que encontraran. Sin embargo, el príncipe dudaba que la mujer de su sueño fuera una de ellos. "Me dejó vivir", pensaba, "y tenía los ojos grises, no azules".

En cierta ocasión, se alojaron en la taberna de una pequeña aldea, donde había una mujer vieja como el mismísimo tiempo, casi calva y tan delgada que era increíble que el viento no se la hubiera llevado ya. Después de cenar, la vieja se puso a hacer calceta junto al fuego, mientras narraba la historia de una familia noble cuyo señor fue traicionado, y todos sus miembros fueron asesinados.

-Y desde entonces sus espíritus vagan por los bosques en forma de lobos huargo, siempre hambrientos, siempre sedientos de sangre, siempre buscando a aquellos que los traicionaron para devorar sus entrañas.

-Qué estupidez- dijo el Señor del Grifo-. No ha habido lobos huargo en estas tierras desde hace siglos.

-¿De verdad?- La vieja le dirigió una sonrisa desdentada. Tenía un brillo burlón en los ojos casi ciegos que hizo estremecer al príncipe.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?- Preguntó.

-Hace mil años, o cien, o tal vez fuera ayer- la vieja soltó una risita como un cacareo-. Quizás nunca ocurrió, y quizás ocurrirá en el futuro.

El Señor del Grifo masculló algo que sonaba como "estúpida vieja chalada", pero el Príncipe Dragón observó, pensativo, su jarra de cerveza. Fuera, la tormenta arreciaba.

La noche anterior a su regreso a la capital, uno de sus guardias lo despertó, diciendo que habían encontrado a una joven vagando junto al campamento. Era una chiquilla delgada, un par de años más joven que él, con la cara sucia y el pelo enmarañado, vestida con harapos empapados, aterida de frío. La cubrió con una manta gruesa y mandó que le sirvieran caldo y vino caliente especiado. En cuanto se hubo recuperado un poco, le preguntó que hacía sola por los caminos a esas horas de la noche.

-Mi familia murió; mi padre era albañil y apenas me dejó unas pocas monedas, así que decidí viajar al sur para buscar trabajo- explicó la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó el príncipe.

-Arya.

"Arya". El príncipe saboreó el nombre para sí. "Como la princesa guerrera del Norte que murió hace tantos años". Era joven y estaba sola en el mundo, así que el príncipe le ofreció trabajo en su castillo. La muchacha aceptó, aunque el Señor del Grifo criticó severamente su decisión.

-No la conoces de nada- le decía.- No deberías confiar en esa pequeña mendiga.

Pero el Príncipe Dragón no le hizo caso. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la chica, y su compañía le resultaba muy agradable. Hablaba con ella todos los días; descubrió que era inteligente, valiente y divertida, y para cuando llegaron a la capital ya se había enamorado de ella.

El Señor del Grifo estaba furioso con él, pero al príncipe no le importaba. Pronto sería mayor de edad y heredaría el trono de su padre; nadie podría impedirle que tomara a la joven por esposa. Los nobles de la corte murmuraban a su espalda, pero cuando confesó su amor a la chica y ella aceptó casarse con él, todas aquellas habladurías dejaron de importarle.

El Príncipe Dragón, ahora rey, y su joven esposa reinaron juntos durante muchos años, y tuvieron varios hijos. Los nobles seguían despreciándola, pero el pueblo la adoraba, y salía a menudo para pasear por las calles de la capital y charlar con la gente, aunque nunca cuando brillaba el sol.

-Soy norteña- le dijo a su marido cuando le preguntó al respecto.- Aquí en el sur hace demasiado calor.

Sin embargo, en los días nublados de otoño, en las mañanas nevadas de invierno o las tardes lluviosas de primavera, Arya salía y jugaba con sus hijos en los patios del castillo junto al viento, la nieve y la lluvia, mientras el rey la observaba desde una ventana, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un día de invierno, una ventisca como nunca antes se había visto azotó la capital. El rey y su esposa estaban en sus habitaciones; Arya leía un libro de historias casi olvidadas, el Rey Dragón la observaba desde su asiento junto al fuego, y el viento azotaba las ventanas a ráfagas intermitentes.

-Estás tan hermosa como el día en que nos conocimos- dijo de pronto el rey.

-No seas tonto- sonrió ella- no soy hermosa, sólo te lo parece.

-Sí lo eres- insistió él.- Y sigues tan joven como cuando te conocí. No has envejecido nada.

-No seas tonto- repitió su esposa.- Claro que he envejecido, es sólo que no te das cuenta.

Un fuerte viento hizo temblar los cristales. Al cabo de un rato, el rey habló de nuevo:

-¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar un sueño que tuve hace muchos años, cuando viajé al Norte, durante una ventisca tan fuerte como esta.

-¿Un sueño?- Arya lo miró fijamente. Había cerrado el libro sobre su regazo.

-Sí. Soñé que me perdía en el bosque, y que encontraba en un claro un árbol con un rostro de niño tallado en el tronco. Había una mujer muy parecida a ti arrodillada frente a él, acompañada por un lobo enorme.

Arya se puso en pie de un salto. El libro cayó al suelo y el viento azotó los cristales con tanta fuerza que los hizo estallar.

-¡Me prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie!- Gritó. Las lágrimas temblaban en sus ojos y se congelaban en sus mejillas, brillantes como diamantes. El viento que entraba por las ventanas rotas le agitaba el cabello y las ropas, formando remolinos de nieve en torno a ella.

-¡Eras tú!- Exclamó el rey, incorporándose en su asiento. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? "Creía que era un sueño", pensó. La expresión de su esposa se había vuelto fría, despiadada; incluso parecía más alta. El viento y la nieve se arremolinaban en la habitación, con tanta fuerza que el fuego se apagó y las cenizas se esparcieron por el suelo.

-Confié en ti. Podríamos haber pasado la eternidad juntos, pero me has traicionado. Ahora ya no podré conservar la forma humana. Te dije que te mataría si rompías tu promesa, pero no quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan sin padre, así que te dejaré vivir. Sin embargo, no volverás a verme nunca más. Adiós.

-¡Arya, espera!- Gritó el rey, demasiado tarde. Su amada esposa ya había desaparecido en un torbellino de nieve.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡Arya!

Pero no volvió. En sus camas, sus hijos lloraban, pues de alguna forma sabían que su madre no volvería, y el rey permaneció solo en su habitación cubierta de hielo, y el único recuerdo que le quedó de su amada fue el lejano aullido de los lobos en el bosque nevado.


End file.
